My Little Pony: Dramas adolescentes
by SkylerFly
Summary: Aceptemolos, siempre que alla adolescentes encontraremos drama. ¿Enamorarme de mi mejor amig@? ¿Me gusta alguien del mismo sexo? ¿Triángulos amorosos? ¿Retos por la gloria? ¿Música? ¿Escuela? Siempre que todos estos elementos e incluso otros factores se mezclen habra: Drama adolescente. Nuestros Ponys favoritos de una nueva forma de ver y nuevos amigos que conocer, y mucho mas.


Bueno... Nuestra historia inicia en un hermoso pueblo llamado Ponyville, uno de los lugares más hermosos de Equestria. En este lugar podemos encontrar criaturas fantásticas como: unicornios, los cuales son seres con una habilidades especial con la magia, desde pequeños deben aprender a controlar sus poderes, ustedes creerán que tienen un cuerno como lo relatan esas leyendas míticas, pero en este caso es diferente, si nacen con un pequeño cuerno pero q temprana edad se lo cortan(de forma cuidadosa e indolora claro está, no deja marcas tampoco) este es un ritual que se ha llevado a cabo por miles de anos, ese pedazo de cuerno funciona como catalizador o núcleo de la varita que se le crea a cada unicornio para que puedan controlar la magia que está dentro de ellos. Luego tenemos a los terrestres, puede que no tengan nada tan fabuloso como la magia pero son muy importantes, son trabajadores y listos, tienen una fuerza, resistencia y habilidades impresionantes para no tener cualidades mágicas, se puede decir que estos ponys son una maravilla. Pasemos a otro tipo de pony: los pegasos, sus imponentes alas les permiten volar a velocidades increíbles, tienen la capacidad de elevarse por los cielos y disfrutar del viento en su rostro e tocar las nubes, no olvidemos que son audaces y temerarios para recorrer grandes distancias solo para lograr vencer un reto. Por último y no por eso menos importantes, los alicornios esta raza es la minoría entre las anteriores pero es la más respetada, ya que al ser uno eres considerado de la realeza, tienen la fuerza y resistencia de los terrestres, la mágica y inteligencia de los unicornios, y las alas e audacia de los pegasos. Lo único que poseen en común estas especies son las orejas y cola, ustedes dirán pero yo no acabo de decir que son ponys, bueno es lo particular de esta historia: son humanos con rasgos de pony o una mezcla de ambas especies. Sería como ver un humano normal con unas lindas orejas de pony, la cola del mismo color de su cabellera y su Cutty mark la cual podía ubicarse normalmente en alguna parte de sus brazos, espalda o piernas, rara vez es en otro lugar pero puede pasar.

Comenzaremos este relato en la entrada del pueblo donde se podían ver dos chicos charlando con unas mochilas en sus hombros, probablemente estaban llegando al pueblo. El más alto parecía medir entre 1.72 y 1.75, su cabellera era de un color dorado o podríamos decir rubio, su cabello era corto a los costados y con una cresta en la parte superior algo inclinada, su cola le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, tenía unos muy llamativos ojos verdes esmeralda, su vestimenta era bastante casual un jean gris perfectamente rasgado, una camisa negra y encima de esta una chaqueta verde con algunos detalles plateados, sus zapatos eran unas vans verdes que combinaban con su chaqueta. El otro chico era un poco más bajo media algo así como 1.70, su cabellera azul lo hacía resaltar, la cual estaba cubierta por un gorro color negro pero este no evitaba que se le viera el flequillo mostrando tan fascinante color, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas cuadriculadas de pasta está del mismo color de su gorro, sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro y su vestimenta era básicamente una roja, un pantalón negro y unas converse clásicas.

Mientras caminaban admiraban cada detalle de ese lugar que hacía muchos años no recorrían, estaban tan distraídos en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta que cerca de ellos una chica de cabellera rosa esponjosa los veía con una sonrisa salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pasando entre los jóvenes casi haciendo caer al oji-rojo quien de no ser por su amigo le hubiera tocado tener una sección de besos con el suelo.

-Gracias, Lucky. Si no me agarrabas seguramente arruinaba mi hermoso rostro- bromea el chico recibiendo un golpe amistoso antes de volver a reír- ¡Auch! Ves, estás celoso de mi belleza- haciendo una pose rara haciendo reír al rubio

-Aceptalo, Blue. Nadie es más hermoso que yo, Enano egocéntrico-hace una pose de diva provocando que ambos chicos estallaran a carcajadas siguiendo con su camino.

Biblioteca–Ponyville [11:21 a.m]

-Twi... Entonces ¿Dónde quieres que coloque los nuevos libros que te enviaron las Princesas Luna y Celestia?-cuestionaba un pelinaranja con un tono amable sosteniendo una caja de libros con el escudo de Equestria en su costado.

La oji-violeta sostuvo su barbilla un momento y miro con atención los estantes- Ordenalos en el último estante, el que parece escondido...-señala el estante que ha mencionado, el chico asiente dirigiéndose al lugar con una sonrisa- Sky, enserio muchas gracias por ayudarme mientras Spike está en el castillo de las Princesas atendiendo asuntos reales-murmura Twilight siguiendo al chico quien le dedica una sonrisa amable.

-No hay problema, Twilight. Después de todo, paso bastante tiempo aquí. Amo este lugar, es un lugar tranquilo y lleno de conocimiento e imaginación... Ademas tu me has dejado hacer "eso" aquí y no tengo mejor forma de darte las gracias que ayudándote en lo que necesites- el chico sonríe mientras coloca los libros en el estante en orden alfabético. Sky era un chico de cabello anaranjado, un poco largo y despeinado, no le importaba demasiado arreglarse mucho, tenía una sudadera color vino y un jean simple, unas zapatillas negras. Sus ojos eran de color aqua y portaba unos lentes circulares, en su nariz y mejillas habian pequeñas pecas esparcidas en estas dandole un aspecto aniñado, se le conocia por ser uno de los mas altos del pueblo media 1.78 para ser exactos.

-Sabes que no tengo problema, me encanta cuando vienes a hacer "eso"- al decirlo de esa forma tan ridícula según ella- Aun no entie to por que no quieres que sepan que..- una melodia interrumpio la frase de la chica, Sky le lanzo una mirada de disculpa antes de sacar su celular de su bolsillo y revisar el mensaje que le habia llegado, casi por inercia en los labios del chico apareció una amplia sonrisa, se despidio al instante de su amiga, al salir de la biblioteca se coloco su capucha antes de extender sus alas y volar al lugar donde se encontraba la razon de su sonrisa.

 **Plaza de Ponyville [12:34 p.m]**

En el centro de la plaza se podian ver 4 chicos charlando amenamente, observabamos a los dos sementales anteriores, low recien llegados. Por otra parte veiamos a dos chicos del pueblo dando su reencuentro con sus viejos amigos, un chico tenia el cabello castaño ondulado, con la piel algo bronceada sus ojos eran de un color miel, vestia un short verde que le llegaba por las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, con una bandana en la frente del mismo color de su camisa, su cola era bastante larga a tal punto que casi tocsbs el piso, media 1.70 y se notaba en su contextura atletica que hacía deportes o trabajaba mucho sus músculos. El ultimo chico era azabache, con una sonrisa encantadora y ojos color morado, media 1.76 su estilo era bastante interesante, una chaqueta de cuero roja un jean negro, la camisa que portaba bajo la chaqueta era blanca y sus zapatillas negras. Fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por ul salpicon de la fuente que se encontraba frente a ellos, todos al rededor de la fuente comenzaron a reir a carcajadas exceptuando a los sementales que al reconocer quien era inmediatamente fueron a ayudarlo se escuchaba alrededor comentarios de mal gusto como: _"Donkie-Sky apareció" "Ese pegaso nunca aprendeva aterrizar" "Debe ser una vergüenza ser él"._

Los chicos que apreciaban a este joven pegaso solo lo miraron al salir a ber como se encontraba, el les dio una sonrisa forzada intentando hacer que no se preocuparan sus amigos- Tranquilos, ya me acostumbré a todo esto- suspira el pegaso dandoles una sonrisa algo forzada pero tranquilizadora mientras exprimia un tanto su ropa

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Nuevamente un mal aterrizaje, Donkie-Sky?-una voz con deje de burla rienriendo comenzaba a decir- Todavia me cuesta creer que seas el mismo pegaso que me vencio una vez , luego fue muy facil ganarte...¿Cuántas veces? cinco o diez? ¡No, espera... fueron ciento diez! te debo dar credito por tu persistencia claro- esa voz sorna pertenecia a un pegaso de cabellera azul que todos conocian muy bien.

-Soarin...-murmuraron entre dientes los cinco sementales- Claro, que es facilísimo vencer a alguien luego de que le partes el ala y tiene que estar en reabilitacion constantemente-responde sarcástico el azabache molesto.

-¿Y tu seguiras culpsndome del accidente de ese pedazo de inutil, Star Shadow?-se acerca burlón mirqndo un tanto hacia arriba ys que el oji-morado era mas alto que él- Yo no tengo culpa de que ese niñito, no se mantenga en su carril, si lo empuje de mi camino para llegar a la meta fue por que el estaba donde no debía-exclamo pinchando el pecho del otro en cada palabra.

-Eres un cobarde, te escondes detras de esa fachada de campeón pero tuviste miedo de ser vencido por nuestro querido Skyler Fly, peri al ver que no tenias oportunidad preferiste ser una triste y rastrera serpiente que ataco a el chico desprevenido para salir victorioso, luego lavarte las manos expeculando que fue un accidente, me das pena Soarin- con los brazos cruzados el chico de ojos esmeraldas lanzandole una gelida mirada.

-Que idiotes dice, Lucky. Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie, ni a nada... mucho menos a _Donkie-Sky_ , que les parece una carrera. Sky contra mi donde y cuando quieran, vengan a ayudarlo lo necesitará-se burla regodeandose de su velocidad esperando una respuesta.

-En dos semanas en el estadio a las tres- Skyler para sorpresa de todos, sus amigos le sonrieron, ese si era él Skyler que recordaban.

-Preparate para perder denuevo, Fly... Y lleva a tus amigas alli veran quien es un semental de verdad-se va con su grupo de amigos dejando a nuestro grupo solo.

 **Primero que** **todo ¡Hola! esta será mi primera historia deseo que la disfruten es una mezcla de muchas cosas que me han gustado de algunos fanfics que he leído, segundo: tenganme pasciencia y si tengo algun error haganmelo saber, criticas constructivas y no destructivas señores. Por ultimo:y Little Pony no me pertenece, simplemente amo esta serie y hago esto sin fines de lucro propio. Diafruten, nos leemos luego.**

 **SkylerFly, se va, paz.**


End file.
